Tears
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Sirius listens to Hermione breaking down through the door over her break up with Draco Malfoy. Can Sirius make it in time when she goes after Draco? What secret does Sirius hold? (Warning: Attempted Suicide) ONESHOT


_Just a little something that kept playing in my head._

Sirius waited in the hallway patiently, the silence of Grimmauld place was almost deafening. The only occupants of The Ancient House of Black were Hermione Granger and Sirius Black. Harry had married Ginny and was now living in Godric's Hallow, starting their lives together. Ron was travelling across the world playing Quidditch. Hermione, on the other hand, had a wonderful job and at the time a wonderful boyfriend, or so she thought, in Draco Malfoy. Sirius offered Hermione a place in his home after her break up with Draco. He watched her descent into depression, and at times he deeply worried that she was becoming suicidal. Somehow no one noticed at their family dinners that the fire for life Hermione once had, has been slowly leaving her eyes. Sirius did on the other hand; somehow, after all, this the bookworm had slowly slipped under his skin and into his heart. The normal Order meetings had all but ceased; since the Dark Lord's fall, there wasn't a need for them.

Sirius let out a small sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. The sounds of Hermione's sobs in the bathroom were breaking his heart. He was trying to decide whether or not he should go in the bathroom and snap her out of this. She was letting the selfish pureblood bastard ruin her life.

Sirius frowned, cocking his head to the side not hearing any sound coming from the bathroom. There was nothing, no sobs, no sniffles, no water movements. Without another thought, Sirius opened the door seeing Hermione submerged underwater not moving.

Running over he ripped Hermione up out of the water, pulling her out of the tub onto the floor. Waving his wand over her, she began coughing the water upon to the floor.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sirius growled, sitting her up and quickly placing a robe around her, pulling her against him. Sirius looked her over, the pain still set on her face and in her eyes. Her makeup ran down her face from the water of the tub and her tears.

"It hurts so much Sirius," Hermione croaked, grimacing in the pain she was in, her hands clutched his shirt.

"How much do you think you would hurt all of us if you weren't here," Sirius whispered, hugging her tightly. "Draco Malfoy isn't worth your life."

Hermione pulled away from him looking in his eyes. "You're right, Sirius. He isn't."

Sirius didn't see her hand grab her wand until it was too late. " _Stupefy_."

As Sirius lay unconscious on the floor, Hermione stood and looked down at Sirius as she grabbed her clothes and his jacket. "Please, forgive me."

Hermione dressed quickly, making her way out of Grimmauld place. Walking out of the front door, she stepped into the rain pouring down around her. She Apparated directly in front of her and Draco's former house, just at the woods where he wouldn't be able to see her. Hermione stood in the shadows to where she could see Draco looking out of the window; she didn't move until the curtains dropped back closed.

Hermione moved slowly across the yard as the lightning began to flash, giving her enough light to make it across. The thunder masked her footsteps as she walked onto the porch. She paused, glaring at the door. She could see Draco just beyond the door.

Her hand tightened on her wand as she spoke, " _Bombarda Maxima_."

The door exploded inward, knocking Draco on the floor. " _Expelliarmus_ " Hermione exclaimed as his wand flew to her hand.

Hermione watched in pleasure as Draco recognized who held him at wand point. He crawled backwards away from her, not taking his eyes from her.

"Hermione, please don't do this you're a good person," Draco begged, steadily sliding away.

"See," Hermione laughed darkly. "When good people go bad, they're bad for good."

Draco paled at the darkness that hovered around the witch in front of him. He had back all the way into his living room until his back had hit the couch. Hermione followed him like a lion stalking her prey.

"I wanted this to work," Hermione spoke, coming forward and pressing her wand into his throat. "Apparently you didn't. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Hermione-" Draco spoke until her wand dug deeper in his neck.

"I look crazy to everyone," Hermione said, not particularly talking to anyone. "I know Astoria is pregnant by about four months, Draco. I believe you and I was still together. So I have to ask how long were you with her, Draco?"

Draco said nothing, looking petrified of Hermione in the manic state she was in.

"Answer me!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"Eight months," Draco answered immediately. "But-"

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Hermione cried, running her hand through her hair, pulling at it slightly. "I loved you. I gave you everything." She had given him everything, her heart, soul, virginity, and love. She didn't understand how he could throw it away like it was nothing. Draco stood quickly, causing Hermione to turn her wand on him once again, hitting him with a spell that caused him to fall on the couch.

"Don't try that again," Hermione growled.

"You were nothing to me, nothing but some fun for me to have," Draco replied, the guilt evident on his face. His body rested against the couch in sadness while the same being afraid of Hermione at the mental state she presently was in. Hermione cringed in pain but she did not notice the tears that were on Draco's pale face as well.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly.

"No, you're not," Hermione spat as an evil smile crossed her face. She felt who she truly was slip away. The hurricane of Emotions played on her face, jumping between rage, hurt, and love. "You will be very soon. Your bitch won't have you. No one will."

"Hermione, please don't," Draco pleaded, seeing her wand raised.

"Avada-" Hermione didn't get the words out as she was tackled to the ground, her wand rolled away right into Draco's hands.

"Get off me," Hermione screamed, not being able to see who was on top of her.

" _Stupefy_." The spell hit Hermione, knocking her out.

" _Incarcerous_ ," Sirius spoke the spell, binding Hermione until he could take her home. Sirius looked up to see Draco holding the sides of his head but his eyes remained looking at Hermione.

Sirius growled, grabbing Draco by the front of his shirt and hauling him up from the couch before slamming him into the wall. "This is your fault."

"I know," Draco croaked out as tears rolled down his face, not caring that Sirius was there.

"I won't for one second let you call the Aurors," Sirius growled.

"I'm not going too," Draco admitted, his voice sounded dead.

Sirius felt the steam in his anger dissipate, looking at the Malfoy heir. "What don't I know, Draco?" Sirius demanded, snatching Hermione's wand out of his hands.

"My father had me under a curse for the last eight months," Draco admitted.

"You were under the Imperius curse?" Sirius scoffed. "You can't come up with a better lie?"

"I am not lying, but it wasn't Imperio," Draco said, meeting Sirius's eyes. "I was under a blood curse from my father." Sirius let go of Draco, listening to him as he continued to talk.

"The curse activated at his will, I would never know what had happened. I was participating in pureblood marriage rituals and didn't even know it. I didn't find out until Astoria was two months pregnant and we were under blood contacts. Hermione found me over there with Astoria, my father was in control of me at that moment. Merlin, the things I said... The things my father made me say," Draco cried leaning onto the wall.

"You still love her?" Sirius asked, watching his cousin fall apart before his eyes.

"Yes," Draco replied looking back over to Hermione. "I still love her, but there isn't anything I can do now. I am blood bound to Astoria Greengrass. Merlin, she was crazed when she come through the door, I have never seen her like that."

"She almost killed herself," Sirius said bluntly.

Draco growled, running his hand through his hand tugging at it, giving small sniff as he recovered his wand from the floor, walking over to Hermione.

"Stay away from her," Sirius growled, moving over to Hermione.

"I can't have her hate me, but she can't live in this pain anymore," Draco said painfully. "I can take all of it away. She doesn't have to remember our relationship, just us being friends."

"Don't," Sirius said, stepping forward and picking her up in his arms gently. "I can do something better."

Sirius laid her on the couch, placing his wand on the side of her temple. He removed the memories of what had happened tonight at Draco's home, altering the bad memories with Draco, making it an easier breakup. Finishing his work, he turned and looked at Draco. "I can change it for you, at least, what happen tonight."

"Don't," Draco replied shaking his hand. "Can I have just a second with her?"

Sirius nodded, walking to the door but not leaving the room, looking away he was still able to see Draco out of the corner of his eye. Even after listening to what the boy had said, he still didn't trust him.

Draco sat beside her running his hand down her face and over her hair. "I love you. I always will. I am so sorry."

He placed a kiss on her lips before leaving one on her forehead. He stood, seeing Sirius already coming back over for her.

Draco watched as Sirius gently picked her up holding her tightly in his arms. His eye narrowed as he spoke, "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" Sirius paused as he didn't know anyone had noticed his secret that he did indeed love the woman in his arms. While he didn't say anything, the short pause told Draco everything he needed to know.

"Please make her happy. She deserves it and the world," Draco requested. "She loves you as well. I don't think she ever knew it but I could see it when the two of you were together. Please, take care of her."

"Try and make the girl happy," Sirius said simply. Draco didn't need to ask who Sirius spoke of: Astoria.

"Do the same, Black. I will always be watching," Draco warned before Sirius disappeared into the night. Alone once again, Draco collapsed onto the floor, crying out the pain.

Three years later

Draco strolled down Diagon Alley with his wife and child. Over the last two years, his feelings for his wife had deepened. He didn't think he was fully in love with her yet, but he cared for her deeply. She was a loving wife and mother. His gave her a smile, along with his son.

"Draco, I am going to take Scorpius for some ice cream," Astoria announced, catching Draco's attention as she shifted Scorpius in her arms. "Something's on your mind, Draco. Take some time and meet us there. Okay?"

Draco nodded placing a kiss on her forehead; Astoria was a very good woman. He watched Astoria disappear down the Alley before continuing his way down the Alley. Placing his hands in his pockets, a familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"Sirius, look at this one. I think I might like this one more."

Hermione stood on the other side of the street looking in a window with Sirius Black, the man who was now her husband. Reading the newspaper that day had broken his heart, but on the other hand, he know she would be happy with him. She turned, smiling up at the wizard giving Draco a full view of her. The first thing he noticed was the swell of her stomach. He knew one day he would see this, and he was surprised to feel it didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would have.

"I like this one better," Sirius agreed with her. "I am going to grab us something to drink from the Leaky. Would you like something?"

"Yes, please, tea. The biggest one they have," Hermione replied. "I'll meet you down at the joke shop."

Sirius kissed her on the lips before walking down the street. Draco was so focused on his inner thoughts that he hadn't realized Hermione had crossed the street until she was almost in front of him.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione spoke to him.

"Hello, Hermione."

She smiled warmly, "How are you? It's been a while since I saw you."

"I have been doing good, and yes, it's been a long time," Draco spoke with a shaky voice. "I see you're expecting?"

"We are," She spoke as her hand rested on her stomach. "Sirius and I are expecting a little girl."

"That's wonderful," Draco lied slightly. Her words, 'we are', should have been about them, but there was nothing now that could be done about it.

"How is your son?"

"Growing up too fast for me," Draco confessed.

Hermione smiled, "Time needs to slow down. Well, I need to go. I also don't want to keep you. It was good to see you."

"Good to see you as well," Draco replied, turning around to go and meet his wife.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice stopped him, causing him to look back to her. her face held a deep frown. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Draco asked, trying to hold back the slight fear in his voice. Had she somehow gotten the memories back of that night?

"I not sure, but I feel like I owe you an apology," Hermione confessed, slightly confused.

"Hermione, you will never owe me an apology, for anything."

"I guess I am being silly. Take care, Draco," Hermione said as she made her way past him, leaving him in the street.

Draco sighed, heavily rubbing his forehead.

"She doesn't remember anything," Sirius spoke from his side, startling him.

"Good. I don't want her to," Draco confessed.

"Agreed," Sirius said walking away from the Malfoy heir. He was just able to pick up Draco last words he spoke, "I am still watching you."

Sirius smirked, saying nothing.


End file.
